Kimberly-Clark Global Sales, LLC currently markets a tissue product (Kleenex® Anti-Viral facial tissue) that inactivates viruses associated with the common cold. One of the active ingredients is citric acid. Although the product is effective, some consumers may be skeptical because there is no physical evidence that any viruses present in their nasal discharge have been inactivated. Therefore there is a need for an anti-viral tissue product which provides a visual indicator that the tissue is actually working when the user blows their nose into the tissue.